A new method for measuring myocardial thickening from gated PET or SPECT scans is being developed. This method combines the best features of the so called "geometric" methods with those of the "counts based" methods. The method has been tested with theoretical models, with gated cardiac magnetic resonance based simulated images, and with phantom measurements. The method is found to be more linear and more immune to noise than other previously reported methods. Preliminary patient studies indicate a statistically significant improvement in categorizing subjects with wall thickening abnormalities. Further work will center on clinical applications of the technique. A description and validation of the technique was presented orally and in abstract form, and is now being submitted for publication as a full article.